User talk:LovesWiki
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dead Rising Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:LovesWiki page. Not sure where to start? * Check out the Dead Rising Wiki:To Do List to find out where to start! * Read this to learn about Categories and Infoboxes. * Check out these to see what needs to be cleaned up or expanded'"Stubs"' and Cleanup. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Frank-West (Talk) 19:59, July 4, 2010 :check my contributions here. I did about 20 book pics. Also see the book page on the other wikia. Anno1404 07:45, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Book Pictures Those aren't my images, those are the books Anno1404 uploaded as per the requests that were made. I am simply cropping/rotating the images to add to the book pages. If you have a problem with the pictures, you gotta ask him. He made them for us, not I. Make sure you check out the picture history to see who the original uploader is before you say anything :) Thank you! --Mistertrouble189 20:12, July 9, 2010 (UTC) *In fact, you should have checked this out as Anno left you a message about your book picture requests! Please do so. --Mistertrouble189 20:16, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Ok, but you made a couple of those articles, right? You also said that the Lady About Town table was ideal for taking pictures of the books. So they are yours and you just let some else use the ones you upload for the article? I'm somewhat confused. Are they yours or not? *No, Anno1404 made those comments on the screen cap request page. That's his page and he makes the comments, not I. I'm just making pages for the books that currently don't exist. --Mistertrouble189 20:22, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Oh my god dude! I'm so sorry my mistake. I was thinking it was your page because you came up with the idea for the Screen Capture Requests and I saw your name at the the top so I thought it was yours. I realized it was from the other Wiki but I didn't even see his name posted as the contributor. False accusation. Forgive me.-- LovesWiki *Lol, it's alright. No harm done ;) --Mistertrouble189 20:28, July 9, 2010 (UTC) *Yes, it's cooler to have the book title as the caption as it being the only pic on the page, it's obvious that the image is the book mentioned in the title. --Mistertrouble189 02:31, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Thnx:)--LovesWiki :your welcome, it was a hell of a lot of work :/ Stupid books fall backside by default. Anno1404 21:28, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Lol I know, how do you keep with the other Wiki? It looks like you are doing a lot of the work. I just like this one better because the articles are more detailed and theres quite a bit more editors. (no offense) RE: Case Zero Sorry to evesdrop. There was no evidence that it was going to be released yesterday, only rumors because of Tape It or Die's site. We still have no ide when it's going to be released. Dengarde 23:32, July 9, 2010 (UTC)